Afraid to Fall
by ShadowBeauty
Summary: Kurt forgives Blaine and they remain friends. Kurt moves on with his life and that includes dating. Everything is going just fine until he has to sing at Mr. Shue's wedding. Will singing with Blaine ignite the passion that Kurt tried hide? Basically a one-shot of what I want to see happen from the Sadies Hawkins dance episode to the Wemma wedding.


**Afraid to Fall**

It all started after Christmas. Kurt was still hesitant towards Blaine, but felt that it was best to forgive. After all he did come to support him during the holidays. He still remembers Blaine's question?

"You are happy to see me right?" he asked looking like a happy puppy. Kurt honestly didn't know what to say. He felt numb. His dad had just told him he had Prostate Cancer and it still was fresh.

"Yeah, Always." He replied. They did a great rendition of 'White Christmas.' And Kurt was extremely tempted to kiss Blaine, but he skated off. There goes another round of feelings.

After that they went to get some Hot Chocolate.

"Uh Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Yes?"

"I have to tell you the truth." Kurt said as they reached a bench. They sat down and Blaine cocked his head to the side.

"What is it Kurt?"

"In all honesty? I'm not happy that you're here." Kurt said without looking at Blaine. Because he knew it would hurt.

"Oh, okay. I-I kind of figured. I'll just go." Blaine said as he stood up.

"No! No, don't go." Kurt said as he pulled Blaine back down. "You don't get it. I feel numb. It's like everything is hitting me at once. And it won't stop. I came to New York for a reason and now? I wish I never had."

"Why?"

"Because it's like a… I don't know. I feel like every time something good happens, something bad happens right after it." Kurt said.

"I don't understand." Blaine replied.

"Coming to New York was the worst thing I could have done." Kurt said.

"No, you have all these things going for you…"

"Would you stop?! I come to New York, get an awesome job, then I lose my boyfriend. I get into NYADA and then my dad tells me he has cancer? God!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Don't think of it as New York costing you things. Things happen. Granted I shouldn't have hurt you the way that I did and I will be forever guilty." Blaine said.

"I don't hate you know?" Kurt looked at him.

"But you should."

"I don't. I feel that we have a bond, and though we aren't together, we'll never be apart. I told you before I was never saying goodbye to you, and I never will." Kurt said as he hugged his friend.

When they went back to the loft they had some fun with Burt. They watched a basketball game much to Kurt's dismay. Kurt tried to get in on it but failed and Blaine lost his bet with Burt. Blaine even said he wanted to go to NYADA asked if it was okay with Kurt.

"Honestly, I think it would be amazing. Just don't try to show me up. You will lose." Kurt smiled and chucked a piece of popcorn at Blaine.

"I would never do that. I couldn't compete, especially with half of the things you wear." Burt had to laugh at that. It was good seeing these boys happy again. He hoped that it would stay that way.

Everything went smooth sailing after that. Well…sort of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When it was time for school to start, he was introduced to the NYADA Glee Club. Rachel had told him not to because they were 'dubious', but she was the girl who used to wear kitty sweaters. Why the hell would he listen to her?

He walked into the classroom and was met with a bunch of rowdy kids. It definitely wasn't the New Directions. As a matter of fact it seemed worse.

"Alright kids, lets kick it up a notch." A British voice said. Kurt couldn't see him, but he definitely heard him. And as soon as the song 'Baby Got Back' was over, Kurt snorted.

'"My God, they have got to be kidding. And even though the teacher is hot, it's still stupid." He thought to himself.

"Hey, it seems like I see someone with a fantastic fashion sense." The teacher said.

"Oh, um, yeah I'm Kurt Hummel." Kurt said not showing the slightest hint of attraction. Because after all he was just in a relationship 3 months ago and was still nursing a broken heart.

"Nice, my names Adam Hemsworth. And these are the Apples." He said gesturing towards the crowd of people behind him.

"Adam and the Apples? Wow, going for an Adam and Eve thing?" Kurt asked.

"Huh, you're funny." Adam said and continued with the class.

At the end he stopped Kurt and they were all alone. Usually Kurt would put on his bitch face, but something seemed to be quite off.

"So, I'm guessing your gay and don't worry I am too. It's always nice to meet new people. Especially people who look good in a uniform." Adam said as he played with the buttons on Kurt's Navy jacket.

"Look as much as I'm flattered by your dashing good looks and beautiful accent, I'm not into relationships right now. Plus dating a teacher is horrible." Kurt said as he backed away.

"I'm not a teacher, I'm a senior. Do I really look that old?" he asked. Kurt immediately felt himself blush.

"Sorry I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay. And on the relationship thing, may I ask why?" he asked.

"I had a guy back home. I guess it's true what they say, long distance relationships never work out." Kurt said.

"Everybody comes to New York for love. It's almost like Paris." Adam chuckled. "So what happened?"

"He cheated. God, I never thought I could feel that much pain. I knew when he came up to New York and was acting off, something was wrong. And then he told me and I just shut down." Kurt explained.

"Wow, seems like a jerk to let someone like you go."

"No offense Adam, but you don't even know me. Or my ex." Kurt said politely.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to impose." Adam backtracked.

"It's okay. We're on good terms now. He's supposed to be coming here after he graduates." Kurt shrugged.

"It seems to me like you have a good heart. Not a lot of people can just forgive an ex like that." Adam said.

"I didn't forgive him yet. I have lot more going on than him." Kurt said.

"Well I'm here if you wanna talk. I think we could be great friends." Adam said as he handed him his number. Kurt took it and smiled.

"Thanks, see you tomorrow." He said as he waved at Adam and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He got him and told Rachel everything.

"Oh my god you totally have a crush on a senior!" Rachel squealed.

"No, I don't. Just because he's older and sophisticated doesn't mean anything."

"Ask him out!" she shouted. "I mean you are in a good place with Blaine right? It shouldn't hurt."

"But you don't get it Rachel. Blaine's not only my friend, but he's my ex. My first love, I can't just say, 'Ooh look Blaine I have a crush on this hot senior and I'm totally gonna has him out, you'll be okay right?' How would that make me look?"

"Like you're trying to move on? Kurt he hurt you. I mean I'm glad we're all friends again, but if you're not gonna get back together, you might as well have some fun. It's New York, do something crazy. I have." Rachel said as a naked Brody came sauntering into the kitchen.

"Well good afternoon to you too mister." Kurt said trying not to look at Brody's…uh… area.

"Hey Kurt." Brody said simply, like being nude wasn't a big deal.

"Just try it Kurt. It won't hurt to see if you have chemistry. And think about it, this will be your moment to realize if you and Blaine are meant to be." She smiled and guided Brody back into the bedroom.

After pondering over it for a while, Kurt decided what the hell. He needed a good thing in his life right now and dating might just distract him for a while. So he picked up his phone and called Adam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It turns out that they had a lot in common. They liked the same movies, same food; they were obsessive about their hair and skin. They even doubled dated with Brody and Rachel. Everything was going fine, until one night when Adam asked him a question.

"Do you want to make us official?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"I mean we've been going out for weeks now and I was just wondering if you wanted more."

"I, uh…" Kurt began.

"No, I was stupid. I mean you just got out of as relationship of course you don't want to start a new one. Sometimes I drive myself bonkers…" but he couldn't finished because Kurt's lips were on his.

It felt weird at first, but he knew it would. He only kissed; well he's kissed Britney, Karofsky, and Blaine, so of course it would feel weird. He wrapped his arms around Adam's neck as Adam wrapped his around Kurt's middle.

"I think you have your answer." Kurt said as he pulled away. He was immediately bombarded with memories of him kissing Blaine in the auditorium and shook his head.

"Yeah, I do. See you soon?" Adam asked.

"Definitely." Kurt said as he slipped into his loft.

"You totally kissed him!" Rachel said as she jumped on Kurt.

"How do you know?"

"Well I was kind of listening at the door." Rachel said.

"I told her that doing that was a bad idea." Brody said as he cleaned a glass.

"Like you weren't with her." Kurt said. Brody blushed and looked down.

"I'm happy." Kurt said and for once since the breakup he had actually been happy. But next was the hard part, telling Blaine.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Usually they had Skype time almost every week. They were both busy lately with school that they could keep in touch that much. But when they did they would have a great time. At first Kurt thought that being friends with an ex would be bad, but he couldn't let Blaine go.

They had a bond that was too strong. And now Blaine needed his best friend more than ever. It would seem that McKinley was having a Sadie's Hawkins dance. And of course with Blaine's history he was freaking out.

"I don't want to go Kurt!" he whined.

"You have to. You're the school president, it's important that you be there. You know what I had to go through at Prom." Kurt said.

"Yeah. But it won't easy." Blaine said.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have you. You were like my touchstone Kurt and now that you're up in New York, I don't have my courage anymore."

"Look we both had each other during the whole thing. We still do. I'll be with you every step of the way. Just Skype me. You know you're gonna need my help, especially with designs for the gym." Kurt said as Blaine laughed.

They kept a pretty good discussion up. Kurt was happy to have his friend again and so was Blaine. They just talked about school (Kurt avoided telling him about Adam) and Mr. Shue and Miss. Pillsbury's wedding.

"You're coming right? We need to sing there and it would be awesome if you would sing with me. If that's okay." Blaine said.

"Yeah I'll be there. Um, Blaine, I have something to tell you." Kurt said.

"Sure, what it is it?"

"I'll be bringing a friend with me." Kurt said.

"Oh, well of course Rachel's coming and I hope she brings Brody too." Blaine smiled.

"No, Blaine it's not that. My friend that I'm bringing… is my boyfriend." Kurt tensed up.

"Okay, well bring him along too. I'd like to meet him." Blaine said coolly. But inside it was tearing him apart.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable; I'll ask him to stay here." Kurt said.

"No, bring him. The more the merrier. Oh crap, I have to do some last minute shopping for my suit. I'll text you the details about everything as soon as I'm done, okay?"

"Sure, see you soon." Kurt said and shut off his computer.

'Hmm, maybe everything will be alright after all.' Kurt thought to himself.

XXXXXXXX

Blaine was destroyed. He thought him and Kurt were making some kind of progress. But it seemed like Kurt was moving on. Well he does have the right. He is in New York where the men can be themselves in public. He just really wished he hadn't had screwed up the best thing that had ever happened to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day of the wedding it was hectic. Everyone was excited and nervous at the same time. Kurt was nervous the whole ride over. He had already told everyone about his new beau and they were all excited to meet him.

Once they were in the church Kurt was bombarded with questions.

'What's he like?'

'Where's he from?'

'Is he good in bed?'

'Is he a good kisser?' So on and so forth. His dad and Carole had even congratulated him

"Just be careful buddy.' Burt said. Kurt nodded his head and went to see Blaine, while Burt talked to Adam.

"Hey." Kurt said.

"Hi." Blaine replied.

"You don't seem too happy." Kurt said.

"I'm not. It's not easy to see the person you still love with someone else. But since it was my fault, I have to live with it." Blaine said.

"Blaine I-"

"No Kurt, don't apologize. It's true. I shouldn't have done what I did and now I have to live with that for the rest of my life. I hope we can still be friends?" Blaine said. Kurt was just about to answer when Rachel pulled him away.

"It's starting, oh hey Blaine, come sit with us." She said as she pulled on him too.

Talk about awkward. Kurt sitting in between his ex and his current boyfriend. Adam honestly hit it off with Blaine. They talked about sports and other things that Kurt didn't care too much for.

After the wedding it was time for some songs. Kurt and Blaine were the last ones. Kurt was ready to sing to the mountains, but looking at Blaine, it made him feel bad. Why did he feel bad?

"Okay you two, this one is for you." Blaine said as the music began. Kurt knew this song inside and out and began to sing the first verse.

_The day we met,  
Frozen I held my breath_

Kurt was instantly taken back to the start of him and Blaine. The running through Dalton and becoming great friends.

_Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...  
...beats fast_

To falling in love with him. And promising to never say goodbye._  
_

_Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

Even though when Blaine told him he had cheated it broke everything him. Kurt looked at Blaine while he sang._  
_

_But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

One step closer

He turned back to the audience and smiled at the happily married couple._  
_

_[Chorus:]__  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Blaine walked up to the microphone and looked at Kurt as he sang. He too was reminiscing about them. He felt like such a failure.

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave

He looked into the audience as well. His eyes were on Adam, while Adam's were on Kurt. He turned back to Kurt and smiled._  
_

_I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
_

Blaine thought about when he first fell for Kurt. And then he shifted to remembering saying 'I love you' to Kurt. The last memory was him making love to Kurt for the first time._  
_

_One step closer_

_[Chorus:]_

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

They both listened to the music as it played. They couldn't deny their feelings. They were meant to be. At least that's what Blaine thought.

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

Kurt didn't know what to feel. He kept looking at Blaine, then to Adam, and then to Mr. and Mrs. Shue, he was lost._  
_

_[Chorus:]__  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Once the song was over, everyone got up and clapped. Mr. Shue hugged Blaine, while Mrs. Shue hugged Kurt.

"That was beautiful guys. It was almost like you sang it for each other." Mr. Shue said and walked away with his bride.

"Yeah it did." Adam said as he walked over to them. "Can we talk?"

"Uh, sure." He said as he went to go talk to Adam in a private area.

"I want you to be honest with me, was that song for the happy married couple or for you and Blaine?" Adam asked.

"I don't know." Kurt said. Them singing that song felt so right. And Kurt knew from the moment Blaine started singing that _he _had been looking for _him _forever.

"I won't be mad; I just want to know the truth." Adam said as he grabbed Kurt's hand.

"I guess so. God, you made me happy too, it's just…"

"Blaine's your soul mate. I get it. And I'm happy for you. Sure I'm a little hurt, but helping you find your way to happiness was good enough for me. I'll still be here if you need me."

"Thanks oh, and Chandler!" Kurt shouted to a blonde kid with big glasses. "This is Adam, I'm sure you too will have a lot in common." Kurt said as he smiled at Adam. They said their goodbyes and he was off to find Blaine.

Blaine was just about to leave when he heard an out of breath Kurt running towards him. Kurt ran to him and jumped in his arms and kissed him passionately.

"What are you doing? Not that I'm angry, but seriously?" Blaine asked.

"There's a moment, when you say to yourself, 'Oh there you are, I've been looking for you forever.' I had that moment when you sang on stage. Blaine you're the one that I want." Kurt said as he let his tears fall.

"Really?" Blaine asked in the same state.

"Yes, I love you so much and this time let's have full honesty and communication. I don't want another breakup. I don't think I could handle that." Kurt said.

"I promise. I love you so much." Blaine said and kissed Kurt again.

And from that day on until Blaine moved to New York, they never were part again.

**A/N: Okay I was listening to the song and I thought about doing this one-shot. It's my first one so be kind. I really want this to happen. If not, definitely for them to sing the song. And for Kurt to get his 'There's a moment' Moment. C'mon guys get this to Ryan and get him to let our boys sing this song. Oh and I did another video for Klaine. The link is on my profile. Read and Review XOXO ShadowBeauty. P.s When I said that they were never apart, I mean that they didn't lose communication like they did this season. They were always able to talk and visit each other. So even though they weren't pshysically in the same place, they were never apart. Regardless, they stayed together and never broke up again. **


End file.
